DINT Doblajes Internacionales
Providencia 929, 6º piso, Santiago de Chile |servicios = Doblaje al español y portugués Traducción de diálogos Subtitulaje |pais_ubicacion = Chile |estado = Activo }} DINT Doblajes Internacionales es una empresa dedicada al doblaje al español, traducción de diálogos, subtitulaje, foley y post-producción. Fue creada en el año de 1982 por Osvaldo Barzelatto y Patricia Menz, con el fin de satisfacer la necesidad de un servicio de doblaje al español y portugués de alta calidad. Durante muchos años, la empresa ha formado un gran equipo de trabajo constituido por actores, traductores, técnicos de grabación y mezcla, completamente dedicados a esta área. De esta manera se ha consolidado el desarrollo de DINT logrando alcanzar los altos estándares del mercado internacional. Al término de sus trabajos (ya sea narrada en voz alta) dice "Doblado en los estudios DINT en Chile", "Doblada al español en los estudios de Doblajes Internacionales DINT, Santiago de Chile", "Versión en español DINT, Chile" y actualmente, "Versión al español, Doblajes Internacionales DINT, Chile", esta es una locución en off que tuvo dos versiones: la 1ra que fue grabada y hablada por la actriz Maureen Herman y la 2da que fue grabada y hablada por el actor Luis Rojas. En la actualidad cuenta con 11 estudios de grabación, 5 salas de mezcla y un laboratorio, más 5 salas de control de calidad y una de efectos de sonido y banda sonora, convirtiéndolo en una de las empresas de doblaje más importantes de Latinoamerica Imágenes y videos K1i6.png Logo Dint .jpg Dint.png|Vista externa con Google Street View DINTlogo.jpg El_Doblaje_Chileno|Reportaje sobre el doblaje chileno Doblaje Chileno DINT & Escuela Pro-Voz - Reportaje Chile Conectado TVN|Reportaje sobre DINT y Provoz Clientes Trabajos 'Telenovelas' Telenovelas portuguesas * La única mujer Telenovelas turcas * Amor prohibido * Ezel * ¿Qué culpa tiene Fatmagül? * Gümüs * Kara Para Aşk * Karadayi (voz de Kenan y Bergüzar Para Mega ) * Kuzey Güney * Las mil y una noches * Medcezir * No te enamores * Sila * Suleiman, el gran sultán (voz de Suleiman para Canal 13 de Chile) Telenovelas chilenas * Machos * Mamá Mechona (Piloto) Telenovelas españolas * El Tiempo entre Costuras Telenovelas brasileñas * Despedida de soltero * Doña Beija * El pagador de promesas * El Primo Basilio * Felicidad * Historia de amor * La indomable * La sonrisa del lagarto * Ojo en el ojo * Selva de cemento * Vida nueva 'Películas' BF Distribuition * Buenas noches mamá (Ich Seh Ich Seh) 2015 * En el nombre del amor (The choice) 2015 * Norm y los invencibles (Norm of the north) 2015 * Una Gran aventura (Big Game) 2014 * Dia de la madre (Mother’s Day) 2016 * Somnia: Antes de Despertar (Somnia) 2016 CineColor Films Chile * Hugo: El fantasma Travieso (Gespensterjäger) 2015 Zima Entertainment * El mesías (2016) (The Young Messiah) 2015 Lionsgate * César Chávez (Cesar Chavez) 2014 * The Skeleton Twins (The Skeleton Twins) 2014 * Exorcismo en el Vaticano (The Vatican Tapes) 2015 * Sicario (sicario) 2015 * Smosh: La película (Smosh The Movie) 2015 * El secreto de Adaline (The Age of Adaline) 2015 * Operación Ultra (American Ultra) 2015 Universal * La bruja (2015) (The witch) 2015 Disney Channel *Bellas y mimadas *El color de la amistad *Quintillizos *Sueños de Buffalo Summit Entertainment * Red * 50/50 * Plan de escape * Joe * Crímenes ocultos Netflix * Beasts of No Nation (Beasts of No Nation) 2015 * Pee-wee's Big Holiday 2016 * The Ridiculous 6 (The Ridiculous 6) 2015 Otros clientes * 12 perros de Navidad * Abejas asesinas * Alpha Dog * Ararat * Caminando con dinosaurios * Charlie II: El auto fantástico * China Strike Force * Ciudad de Dios * College * Cosas bellas y sucias * Drácula 2000 * El bueno, el malo y el feo * El caballo de Troya * El juego del miedo 3 * El padre de mi hijo * Fama * Flash Gordon * F/X: Efectos especiales * Go for It! * Hawaii * Impacto mortal * Jimmy Burbuja * Karla og Katrine * La hija de mi jefe * La infancia de Jesús * Las chicas del calendario * Never Cry Werewolf * No me ire sin mi hija * Our Very Own * Papá rockero * Psicosis en mis super dulces 16 * Stargate: El arca de la verdad * Stargate: Continuum * Un santa no tan santo * Viernes 13 * Zatoichi 'Telefilms' Discovery Networks * Wiplala Netflix * Marco Polo: One hundred eyes Otros * Annie * Buscando el corazón de David * Celeste en la ciudad * Crimson Force * Romy and Michele: In the Beginning * Seducción cibernética * Sounder * Hui Buh, el fantasma simplón 'Series de televisión' Netflix * Orange is the New Black * Marco Polo * Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt * Daredevil * Scream * Master of None * Jessica Jones * Shadowhunters * Los locos Addams BBC America * Jekyll * Tweenies 20th Century Fox * Amigos con beneficios * Back in the Game * Sirens * Los Luchadores * El show de los 70's ABC * Sombras tenebrosas NBC Universal * 1600 Penn * Stargate SG-1 * Stargate Atlantis * Stargate Universe * The New Normal * Awake Radio y television Italiana (RAI) * Entre el bien y el mal TVN Chile * Comisario Rex '''Viacom * Catfish: Mentiras en la red * MTV Made * Room 401 * Los hinchapelotas * Jackass Nickelodeon * Manual de supervivencia escolar de Ned * Make It Pop Boomerang * Ciencia en el jardín Discovery Kids * Jack y su gran show * Odd Squad * The Fresh Beat Band Discovery networks * ¡Llegó Honey Boo Boo! * 10 Kids, 2 Dads * Adventure Camp * África de mi corazón * Amistades peligrosas * Andy Barker, P.I. * Animal cop * Animal Jam * Anthony Bourdain * Autopsias de Hollywood * Bringing Home Baby * Cake Boss * Cake Boss: Next Great Baker * Cambiemos esposas * Campamento de verano * Chef roble & cia * Cocineros improvisados * Cosby * Cuenta atrás * Cupcake Wars * Cuponmanía * Daniel y Emily * Deathline: Crimenes con Tamron Hall * Defensores de ballenas * Desafío x 2 * El aprendiz * El desafío de Buddy * El gran vencedor * El jefe y sus pitbulls * Extreme Makeover * Extreme Cheapskates * Family S.O.S. * Family Matters with Jo Frost * Fantom Works * Game 40 * Gold Rush * Hay alguien ahí * Hermanos a la obra * Hermanos a la Obra: Desafio * Historias de ultratumba * Hospital de niños * Home made simple * Hora de dormir * I (almost) got away with it * Il re del cioccolato * Johnny y las hadas * Junior MasterChef * Junior MasterChef España * La casa de los berrinches * La cultura del sexo * La superniñera * La médium (Long Island Medium) * Las aventuras de Bindi * Las criaturas de Nick Baker * Las joyas de la corona * Le apuesto a mi bebé * Limpiadores compulsivos * Long Island medium * Los caballeros místicos de Tir Na Nog * Los fabulosos Hermanos Herbert : USA * Los Fabulosos Hermanos Herbert: Gran Bretaña * Los videos más asombrosos del mundo * Mafia Amish * MasterChef Australia * MasterChef Canadá * Maxxis Fim Superenduro * Miedo a amar * Mi extraña obsesion * Mister Maker * Moonshiners * My Mom is Obsessed * My Life as Liz * My Restaurant Rules * Niñeras de Beverly Hills * Nitro Circus * Novias en forma * Novias neuróticas * Omg Emt! * Parques y hoteles Disney * Pesca mortal * Presuntos inocentes * Project Runway: Under the Gunn * Rods n' wheels * Sand Masters * Santa Barbara * Sexo al desnudo con el Dr. Drew * Soy Jazz * Starting Over * Street Customs * Supervivencia al desnudo * Survivorman * The Block * The Contender * The Geena Davis Show * The Starter Wife * The Swan * Tim Gunn: Gurú del estilo * Toddlers & Tiaras * Trading Spaces * Traffic Light * UK Gladiators * Un café con Paul Bassett * Un gran mundo pequeño * Vender para Comprar * West Coast Custom El Trece (Argentina) * Trátame bien Otros * La gallina y su pandilla 'Miniseries' * Disney Channel Games * El primo Basilio * Fallen * Las cosas que quedan * Los miserables 'Documentales' Netflix *Chef's Table *Cooked * Bomb Patrol Afganistan *Cowspiracy: El secreto de la sustentabilidad CNN * #Being13 * CNN 35th * Héroes de CNN Discovery Networks * Generacion de estrellas * 5 tomas: Latinoamérica * 600 Pound Mom * 8 años y anoréxica * ¿Quién fue Jesús? * ¿Será posible? * Aguilas de ciudad * A prueba de todo * A salvo con Bear Grylls * A sangre fría * Al filo del bisturí * Autopsia de una momia * Ice Cold Killers, Bajo cero * Belleza en emergencia * Beyond Tomorrow * BRICS: Economias emergentes * Código Da Vinci * Cómo funciona el universo * Conexión Discovery * Conozca a los perezosos * Criaturas titánicas * Crímenes del pasado * Crudo y sin censura * Desafío: Alaska * Desastre * Da Vinci en la práctica * Discovery en la escuela * Egipto al desnudo * El peor de los casos * Elephant Diaries * El futuro ahora * Encuentros peligrosos * Forenses al extremo * Clarividentes * Future Cities: Singapur * How It's Made * Ideas para salvar el planeta * Índice de maldad * La ciencia del cine * La cultura del sexo * La física de lo imposible * Las travesías de Jeff Corwin * Mascotas asombrosas * Mascotas extraordinarias * Mi extraña obsesión * Mi gran boda gitana * Mi niña está embarazada y yo también * Muerte en el paraíso * Niñas y esposas * Nostradamus * Padres Extremos * Parásitos asesinos * Pure Evel: american Legend * Rugido de Africa * Secretos del pantano * Sexo jurásico * Tacaños extremos * Me lo dijo un adivino * Virgin Diaries * Wide Angle * Wonders of the Universe * World's Top 5 TruTV * 24 horas en A&E 'Series animadas' Warner Animation * DC Super Hero Girls CBS * Garfield y sus amigos Discovery Kids * Calimero * Clara en Foodland * Frutivegis * Dinotren * Doki (solo episodio piloto) * El gato ensombrerado viaja por todos lados * El Mundo de Luna * Fifi y los floriguitos * Fizzy el chef loco * Hi-5 * Hi-5 (versión estadounidense) * Hi-5 (House) * Jim de la luna * Kenny, el tiburón * Lazy Town * Lazy Town Extra * Los piratas y sus aventuras coloridas * Louie * Octonautas * Pinky Dinky Doo * Poko * Princesas del mar * Princesita * Roary, el carrito veloz * Sammy y Compañia * Sid, el niño científico * Super Why! * Tree fu tom * Toddworld * Wilbur * Will y Dewitt * Willa y los animales * WordWorld * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! * Zack y Quack Nick Jr. * Bubble Guppies * Equipo Umizoomi * Las mascotas maravilla * Ni Hao, Kai-Lan * Paw Patrol * Pequeño Bill * Peter Rabbit * Tickety Toc Nickelodeon * Avatar: La leyenda de Aang * Escuela para perros * La leyenda de Korra * Oh Yeah! Cartoons * Ricky Sprocket * Tres a la orden * Zona Tiza Cartoon Network * Transformers Animated (temporadas 1 y 2) Saban Entertainment * Jim Button * La pareja dispareja * La princesa Sissi * Diabolik * Mad Jack, el pirata * The Avengers: United They Stand - Los Vengadores Disney * Jake Long: El dragón occidental * Los héroes de la ciudad (temporada 1) * Los sustitutos Play house Disney * Ozie Boo! Jetix * Súper Escuadrón Ciber Monos Hiperfuerza ¡Ya! (temporadas 1 y 2) * Yin Yang Yo! 20th Century Fox * Napoleón Dinamita * Out There * Unsupervised Canal 13 Chile * Diego y Glot * La cueva de Emiliodón * Villa Dulce United Artists * James Bond Jr. DIC Entertainment * Los Misterios de Archie Televisió de Catalunya * Las tres mellizas bebés Novasur * Choripan * Cleo Aventuras Zoo films * Glu glú Otros proyectos * Block! * Chiro * Espartaco y el sol bajo el mar * La calle del zoológico 64 * La Pantera Rosa * Las aventuras de Wankboy * Matt's Monsters * Noddy en el país de los juguetes * Poppets Town * Pororo * Tutenstein * Zumbastico Fantástico 'Anime' * Ōban Star-Racers * Sonic X (temporadas 1 y 2) * Zoids 'Películas animadas' Cine * The Nut Job * Valiant (Disney) * Los pingüinos de Madagascar (diálogos de Mecha Corta) * Norm y los invencibles Discovery networks * El pequeño médico * La gran carrera: Autitos * Los piopios * Mi pequeño pony: Una Navidad con Minty * Miffy y sus amigos * My Little Pony: El arco iris fugitivo * Peztronauta: Agente Secreto 'Subtitulaje' * Dune * Stargate SG-1 Traductores y adaptadores Cantantes *Alexis Quiroz *Andrea Pérez Dalannays *Andrés Sáez *Camila Paz Herrera Ramírez *Cristóbal Parada Acuña *Julia Sandoval *Pedro Puga *Raúl Canales *Santiago Retti *Marlene Pérez *Alicia Alarcon Interpretes Directores Ingenieros de Grabación, Mezcla y Foley Personal Administrativo *Osvaldo Barzelatto - Presidente y fundador *Patricia Menz - Directora general y fundadora - Comisión Artística *Iván Penna - Gerente general *Elizabeth Menz - Directora general de producción - Comisión Artística *Christian Barzelatto - Gerente de marketing, Director internacional y Director creativo *Paola Barzelatto - Coordinadora de producción y de operaciones internacionales *Josefa Font - Producción General - Comisión Artística *Marco Antonio Espina - Comisión Artística *Teresita Balmaceda - Comisión Artística *Cristina Littin Menz- Producción Teleseries * Carlos Astorga - Asistente de Producción * Gonzalo Rojas - Asistente de Producción * Isabel Espinoza - Asistente de Producción * Michelle Aburto - Asistente Producción Teleseries * Karina Jury - Asistente Producción Teleseries * Christian Landerretche - Asistente de Producción *Jorge Menz - Director y adaptador musical *Felipe Concha - Asistente Contable *Patricia González - Gerente Administración y Finanzas *Antonio Dominguez Figueroa - Administrador de red computacional (2003–2009) *Smith Saavedra - Administrador de TI (2009 - Actualidad) *Pedro Espinoza - Director Técnico y Encargado de Laboratorio *Grettel Puschel - Asistente de Laboratorio *Karina Ramirez - Asistente de Laboratorio *Jaime Rojas - Jefe de Traducción *Ricardo Reyes - Traductor *Claudia Alarcón - Asistente de Traducción Premios y reconocimientos Referencias Enlaces externos *Página web oficial de la empresa *PROVOZ - Escuela de doblaje Categoría:Empresas de doblaje Categoría:Empresas de doblaje chilenas